


Twisted Roots

by Luthienberen



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Work, dryad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick ends up imprisoned when he checks out a crime scene alone and it is up to his Wesen compatriots to save him before it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Roots

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for swanpride for the grimm_challenge livejournal community 2014 Christmas Gift Exchange. Swanpride requested Nick being helpless and his Wesen friends coming to save him and Roddy was a favourite so I tried to include a little of everything!

Blue-grey shadows filled the spaces between the trees in the forest as Nick walked through the gloom. He was moving slowly, warily peering around a variety of tall trunks or slender elegant ones that shot straight up into the sky.

The reason for his caution was the fact that he was near the site of various disappearances of a number of teenagers and adults. Up until a couple of days ago no trace had been discovered, but then a dead body had been uncovered, decaying – no, _dissolving_ , as if the tree the man had been buried under was eating him.

It was a full blown murder investigation at that juncture as most…Nick corrected himself, _okay, make that ‘all’ unless various mystical factors were involved_ …people do not bury themselves. Yet, the creepiest aspect of it was the long deep scratches on the man’s arms, (what remained that is); as if some monster had attacked the man. Unfortunately, as a Grimm Nick was used to fairy tale monsters so he was anxious to check the area beyond the initial scope of the investigation just in case.

His friend Monroe was not with him as he was giving Roddy a lesson and Nick hated to disturb them, especially since Toddy received few chances of hanging with sympathetic Wesen, let alone a Blutbad. Also, Holly would be there and they were good for each other. Nick ducked low hanging fir boughs and smiled as the bulge in his coat pocket brushed against his heart. It was Monroe’s surprise Christmas decoration gift, another reason for not calling Monroe out since it would spoil the surprise if he had bought it on the way here with Monroe in the car.

Stumbling over roots hidden in the undergrowth Nick cursed. Glancing around he shivered. The temperature was dropping as night drew on, so his breath was white. The blue-grey light of dusk was deepening into a purple-black causing the trees to appear menacing.

Rubbing his sore ankle Nick froze. There, behind a towering fir, a wisp of shadow that flittered away. Immediately Nick pursued, watching as the noiseless shadow seemed to flow through the sylvan world, becoming the trees and undergrowth that snagged his feet.

This Wesen was weird, unlike any Nick had experienced, more like a trickster spirit than a ‘normal’ Blutbaden or Reinigen. Unease curdled in his stomach at the thought.

Falling again, Nick realised abruptly that the last of the light had faded away as he chased the taunting shadow, leaving inky blackness. Still sitting as he tested his bruised ankles, Nick pulled out his troch and shone it around, the yellow beam cutting its path through the forest. A sigh among the branches froze his blood for there was no wind. The whispers were louder now, angry in tone and was it his imagination but were the tree roots suddenly rising from the ground?

“Damn!” Nick rolled painfully as a tree root lashed out at him. The heavy limb struck again and Nick lost his torch as he used it to hammer the root.

A scream of rage echoed and Nick found long human like arms reaching out from the roots to ensnare him with a strength he thought impossible. Then to his horror he was dragged towards a gaping ebony hole at the base of the fir tree. As he was pulled in Nick realised he was in the tree and that a slender body held him captive. Breathing painfully in a grip with the power of a tree behind it, Nick looked up and saw green eyes staring down at him.

“My tree,” whispered a voice the might of a tree well-grown and long lived, beautiful as vibrant forest life in the sun, but as cold as the winter now fallen. Terrified, Nick glanced at the opening and saw the roots weave and settle so he was trapped in a cage of earth, root and …dryad?

Nick now wished that he had asked Monroe to come because he wouldn’t have fallen for this trap. His hope was that Monroe would realise he was missing quickly otherwise he’d end up as that man and the others.

= = =

Monroe peered out his window, squinting against the flashing lights he had put up around the frame. Nick was late. Darkness had fallen an hour ago which was when the annoying detective was meant to be here. Now, normally Monroe wouldn’t mind having some peace and quiet instead of scampering about chasing monster of the week episode, but Nick had been insistent that he should come over for ‘mulled wine and decoration hanging’.

All rather strange; personally Monroe thought Nick had gone mad since he wasn’t a Christmas decoration fiend like his good Blutbad self, but what were friends for if not to be understanding when a friend lost their mind?

“Again!” cried Holly.

Startled, Monroe turned. Roddy and Holly were sitting by his train set watching as the train circled its tracks. The carriages were loaded with presents, the train bright and colourful. The colours were attractive to Holly’s Blutbaden senses while Roddy enjoyed the music that played, high and cheerful. His violin was on his lap and absent-mindly he was plucking a cord here and there as he obeyed Holly.

Long fingers that could summon rats when he desired arranged the train with more red, gold, green, purple and pink miniature boxes followed closely by multi-hued sweets. Then with a grin Roddy said, “And She’s off!”

Throwing the switch both of them began mimicking the train noises and then Holly was up and padding along, Roddy after her too. Monroe smiled. It was so good to see both of them out of their shells and forming a close friendship. ‘The rat and the wolf’ seemed like a Grimm fairy-tale right there, though hopefully with a much nicer ending than usual.

So far their unlikely friendship had paid dividends, with Roddy becoming less morose and bitter and Holly more confident. A year on, she was less secretive and jumpy, though Monroe suspected she would always be a bit ‘wild’, if in a good way. Roddy began playing a tune to match the train, a jaunty jig that had Holly howling. Monroe was thankful his Christmas Carols were playing loudly otherwise he would have complaints and probably would have to move to the country.

The two rounded his table and were heading into the next room when Holly caught sight of him. She stopped, head tilted, gnawing her bottom lip.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

Monroe shrugged, “Nick should be here by now. Look, it’s probably nothing, but I’m just going to check. He left a text message that he was in the forest for some reason. Stay here and don’t answer the door unless Detective Hank Griffin shows up understood?”

Roddy scowled, “If Nick’s in trouble I want to help.”

“So do I!” snapped Holly, suddenly fierce.

“It might be dangerous and I’ll never forgive myself if something happened to either of you. Your parents would also kill me.”

Roddy narrowed his eyes and calmly put an arm over Holly’s shoulders in a rare display of physical affection. Oh man he was in trouble.

“We’ll just follow you, or Holly might start howling really loudly.” Holly grinned and sucked in a breath as if she would start right now.

“Or we could call this Griffin cop, or I could call my rats. Bet they’d love cuckoo clocks.”

Monroe closed his eyes, counting to ten. Children, they would be the death of him, or Nick would be – or worse, both. “Fine, you have me you evil devils. You do realise you are now officially on the naughty list?”

Holly ran up to hug him. “You never stay angry,” her eyes gleamed red with happiness. Monroe Woged in response,  embarrassment prickling hot over his face.

“So now we have established I’m a softy we can head for back-up then the forest.”

“Back-up Mr Softy Wolf?” teased Roddy.

“Careful rat. And yes, I think a big bad bear will grant us much needed protection.” Monroe was not endangering two children no matter what they said, plus having a lawyer might be useful  considering the chaos Nick and he usually ended tangled in on a weekly basis.

= = =

_Nick struggled to control his breaths, each one was agony as his chest constricted and expanded in the tight embrace of the dryad. His cage was dark, though occasionally Nick thought green and gold shimmered in his vision, colours of growth and sunlight. Worse than all this were the images digging into his head like roots into soil. The dryad’s anger was palpable as she showed how the teenagers and adults had messed with her tree and trees in general._

_Laughter echoed from teenagers drunkenly falling about and hanging onto tree branches and vomiting. There were adults who also did similar acts, littering. The dryad hated the decorations hung on her tree without permission, not necessarily those hung with respect, but the forced ones that bent delicate needles._

_Nick shuddered at the thirst for punishment. All humans were enemies and must be destroyed if they came near her tree or her associates._

_Hurry Monroe, thought Nick weakly as his life ebbed away._

= = =

“Thank you for coming.”

Frank Rabe shook his head at Monroe’s gratitude. “No, I am grateful you offered me an opportunity to assist Mr Burkhardt. He prevented my son from committing murder and how else can I thank him, if not at least attempting to find him when he’s in trouble?”

Monroe nodded, his worry sharp and ugly. “You think he is?”

“It seems unlikely that Mr Burkhardt would not contact you if he was running late as he ordinarily does.”

“I know, I guess I hoped you’d outvote me.”

Frank Rabe laughed, “If you would like favourable news don’t start with a lawyer, we must begin with the worst case scenario so we can extract the best case ending.”

“Well, while that’s cheerful we better catch up to the youngsters.”

“Hmmm.” Monroe saw in the illumination from their torches the intrigued expression on Frank Rabe’s face as he studied the Reinigen and Blutbad that walked together up ahead scouting: Holly by sniffing and gazing around with her excellent vision and Roddy by drawing out a slow tune on his violin, a long trail of rats scampering behind.

The Jägerbar carefully stepped over one segment of the winding rats.

“Utterly amazing. They couldn’t care less that I’m a bear.” Quite amused and clearly fascinated Frank Rabe said, “Mr Geiger is a very talented boy and very kind.” Roddy was keeping close to Holly who also didn’t wander far, her red eyes constantly sweeping protectively over Roddy and his entourage.

Loneliness and longing wrapped about Monroe. He inhaled the scent of a Jägerbar  unhappy, mourning his son locked in prison and a wife wholly estranged.

“And very much underappreciated,” added Monroe innocently. Sometimes a clock needed a minor twist of a spring to fix and well, occasionally life did as well.

“Really?” Frank Rabe frowned, but before he could respond Holly froze and cried, “Nick was here!”

Immediately both adults darted forward to come to a violent halt before a towering fir tree. The rotos were oddly twisted, the earth at the base bulging.

Frank Rabe Woged as did Monroe, whose gut churned. Damn they were in trouble. Looking at Frank he saw the Jägerbar’s disgusted nod. “Better check,” he murmured.

“Agreed. Roddy, Holly, stand behind us while we check.”

The teenagers quietly obeyed clearly sensing the great wrongness in the air.

Inhaling Monroe and Frank snarled as scents of earth, needles and pure loathing hit them. Monroe felt his claws descend while Frank hunched over, dark fur rippling under his pristine shirt.

Cutting through these scents like a pattern was the undeniable smell of a forest growing, heavy and full of life that made Monroe wish to howl and chase prey. Frank wished to gather his food and settle in a snug cave as he ate his kill. They could hear the thump of a slow heartbeat, the heartbeat of the sylvan expanse enfolding them and their eyes could now discern the shadows that looked human. The taint of resentment blackened the world.

“Dryad,” they both whispered.

A dryad who was angry and bent on revenge.

Then Monroe could smell Nick, a scent he knew well and his fear was striking. He saw Frank understand and his gaze fall upon the roots.

“Play Mr Geiger,” he snapped, “play your heart out so the rats attack the tree. Ms Clark keep the dryad occupied.”

Monroe would have protested but Holly was faster than either of them due to youth and size. Frank changed as his wife had and the gigantic bear began digging, speedily yet carefully. Monroe began clawing at the earth and biting the slimmer roots while Frank focused on the thicker ones.

As they worked rats swarmed over and under them, engulfing them in flicking tails, cold noses and sharp teeth. Yet they were never hurt as the music played fast and furious encouraging the rats to gnaw at the roots too.

They also had an easier time jumping the roots that now lifted out of the earth striking at them. Monroe wheezed as one hit his side. It however did not stop him and he persevered as soil rained down, limbs thrashed and an awful screeching filled the air.

“Give us Nick and we’ll leave!” shouted Monroe hoarse as he ducked more attacks, ears ringing from the noise level. He could just hear Holly dancing around, taunting the dryad as she lashed at the girl, who was out of reach.

Roddy drove up the tempo as he saw Holly under siege and the rats swarmed up the trunk to the lowest boughs where they cleverly didn’t bite the needles but weighed down the limb.

Frank was almost there and with a final effort he tore open the ground to reveal a lattice work of roots.

“Nick!” Monroe howled.

His friend barely opened his eyes, just moaned. Fury pounded through him and Monroe felt his inner Blutbad come to the fore as he wrenched at the cage with Frank: once, twice, thrice and it gave way.

There she was, bleeding and crying the dryad who held Nick. Remorse was a small element within Monroe for she was protecting her tree, but Nick was his friend.

“Let him go and I swear we’ll never return.”

The dryad examined him then Nick as if she was checking for his honestly in some manner from Nick. Eyes wide she nodded and released her captive. Frank quickly grabbed Nick and gently yet firmly pulled him free.

They all fell back the rats now drawn away by a less frantic tune. Holly was crying in fear and anger, as Monroe now took Nick from Frank and began carrying him back to Frank’s car.

Under the starlight Nick barely opened his eyes to whisper, “I knew you’d come. Thank you Monroe.”

“Hush, little Grimm. Sleep.”

= = =

Three hours later Nick was awake, clean, dressed in warm pyjamas and a thick dressing robe, laid out on Monroe’s sofa. Frank was still present, talking quietly to Roddy about a ‘future’ as they waited for Nick to finish his story.

“She did what she had to for her tree, I can’t hate her for it, but I don’t know how to prevent more deaths from happening.”

“We shall consider that in the morning,” reassured Frank, “I have contacts that could be useful.”

Nick smiled, “Thanks Rabe, I never thought you’d come…that all of you would risk your lives for me.”

“Apart from me,” complained Monroe.

“Yeah, but we’re just bad examples to each other.”

Monroe snorted as Holly giggled and Roddy rolled his eyes.

“I came for the son you saved,” said Frank simply, no more needed to be said.

Roddy hugged Holly and spoke for them both, “We came because you gave us a chance no one else would.”

Nick blinked back tears and gruffly said, “Thanks. Hey Monroe,” a swift change of subject, “Check my coat will you?”

Curious Monroe did and discovered tissue paper around…a man and a wolf?

Nick looked nervous, “For your tree Monroe, it’s meant to be us. A symbol of our friendship.”

Monroe was not going to cry. “Aw, well, then I better put it on hadn’t I?” Ignoring his tears and Nick’s flush, Monroe added the set to the tree appreciating the awkward yet sweet gesture of friendship from Nick.

Perhaps Nick hadn’t gone mad after all.

Roddy and Holly added to the happy moment by showing Frank his train. Monroe sat beside Nick who just rested his head on arm. Quietly, Grimm and Wesen watched their strange family usher in Christmas.


End file.
